User blog:Sfu/The DPaSW history by sfu in 2017
After sfu saw LeadVonE's year 2017 on his newest Patreon post, he decided to do something similar. The beginnings In 2015 sfu learned about the glorious world of fanfiction and started to read Harry Potter as well as Naruto user created stories. Very soon he found out that over powered characters were to his liking and that canon Harry was a total wimp in comparison. His first endeavors began in the very liked'' Nightmares of the Future Past'' as well as less liked Methods of Rationality, followed by Harry Crow, the top 1 Harry Potter fic of the close minded sfu. That attitude changed quickly after reading I'm still here, which became his new to-go fic. The discovery of DP&SW Over the next months sfu has been desperately looking for new OP Harry fics. He abused the search function, found several user created community lists, stalked through user favorites and was still not satisfied. He noticed several people having a story called Dodging Prison & Stealing Witches: Revenge is Best Served Raw in their favorites, but he could not bring himself to read it. One because of the really long title and Two, because of the mention of a harem. Prior to that sfu read a lot of bad harem fics and that discouraged him further to even touch the story. On a October 2016, the last Friday of the month, sfu had nothing to read and made the decision to give DP&SW a chance. He started in the evening, and stopped several hours later in the mornings of Saturday and went extremely sleep deprived to bed. He was hooked, he has never read anything as glorious as this and he even wrote his first ever review on the site fanfiction. After that he became one of the biggest DP&SW enthusiasts. It was also the first time time sfu thought that he would pay for something, which should not be paid for due to legal reasons; giving fanfiction writers money. First contact and Richard Struggle If one would check the reviews section on fanfiction.net after chapter 29, on a chapter to chapter basis, one'd see the nick sfu appearing several times within the top five first reviews. On November 30th sfu wrote a review for chapter 32, stating that the time Harry had to spend in a holding cell was quite long. LeadVonE did reply to that answering that Buckbeak's trial also took very long and decided this to be normal procedure for his universe as well. Happy by the short conversation, and a rather lenghty re-reply to that, sfu started to stalk the story even more. In January sfu believed, LeadVonE talked about a new original story he wanted to write and sfu could not wait for it. He made a twitter account on February 4th 2017, bought one of the first, maybe the first ever Richard Struggle copy on amazon and subscribed to the Gray Mail on February 5th 2017. During that time LeadVonE was on a six months break to write Richard Struggle and sfu annoyed LeadVonE several times asking about new Richard Struggle chapters. In the end nothing new came there. Second contact After a Gray Mail where LeadVonE stated that he would use more time for Richard Struggle instead and less for DP&SW, sfu decided to make a wiki-like entry for Dodging Prison & Stealing Witches. He first used reddit's wiki function and made it quite big. While doing the chapter summaries, sfu found quite a lot of spelling mistakes and once the book 1 summary was done, he contacted LeadVonE on September 6th 2017 giving him a link to the error list. On September 9th Ozzie669 asked whether it would be fine to make fan dedicated communities and LeadVonE was like: "Yeah, totally. I suggest you use wikia if you want to create one. " On September 12th sfu read that message and volunteered to take care of the wikia page. Very soon a hidden Google+ group got created and sfu motivated everyone to create a facebook page, an open Google+ page, while he himself took care of wikia as well Discord. The public announcement of wikia and Discord Over the next two weeks sfu was working on wikia and learning how to use a Discord server, which he already created way back on August 1st 2017. Once he was satisfied with what he had done, he contacted LeadVonE again, with a more thorough spelling mistakes section on September 20th. LeadVonE looked at it and promised to talk about it in his next Gray Mail. During that time people who stalked LeadVonE's twitter replies found sfu's Discord invitation and joined the server. Also a user named LeadVonE joined on October 8th there, but sfu believed he was a fake. On October 31st LeadVonE contacted sfu on Twitter asking whether it would be fine to talk about something. He asked if it would be fine to use Discord in a more public setting, where he would endorse it and people could join and talk about LeadVonE's stories. Sfu was fine with it, discovered that the LeadVonE user on Discord was actually the real deal and on November 5th the flood gates got opened. Very soon over 100 people were visiting the server regularly. The next weeks and today Following the public announcement, LeadVonE talked in Discord about the possibility of setting up a Patreon and sfu told him, that it was possible to link Discord as well as Patreon together. A week later LeadVonE introduced Patreon on Discord and sfu was the first to become a Patron in general as well as a Legendary Patron. Over the next days adoltin, Shinykamon, Ozzie669 and others started to write Omake stories. Sfu additionally archived any theories in the Theory section made by the various users and the rest was history. On December 22nd we have over 143 users on the Discord server and 33 Facebooks likes. LeadVonE has 344 Twitter followers and 29 Patrons pledging 287 US-Dollar each month on Patreon. The wikia has 82 written articles. The Discord server has last but not least 7 categories and 27 text channels. Dedication A big thank you to LeadVonE for making this all possible. A thank you to adoltin, Ozzie669, queenie and many, many more for being active on the Discord and keeping everything alive. Category:Blog posts